Sebuah Janji Valentine
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Di hari Valentine pertama yang dilalui kedua insan yang kini telah memiliki perasaan yang sama, tak ada hal romantis yang umumnya diimpikan para gadis. Namun keduanya telah berjanji untuk menghabiskan Valentine yang akan datang dengan cokelat buatan sang gadis. #ValentineFI2020


**Sebuah Janji Valentine © Yue. aoi**

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Akatsuki no Yona **_**belongs to**_** Mizuho Kusanagi.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang kurus ke batang pohon yang kokoh seraya mengatur napasnya dan mengusap peluh yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangannya.

Selama setidaknya 1 jam terakhir, ia menari dengan pedang di tangannya, bergerak dengan lincah dan anggun seolah berusaha melawan sosok yang hanya terlihat di matanya meski faktanya ia pun tahu bahwa tak ada seorangpun di hadapannya.

Ia hanya merasa perlu melatih dirinya agar menjadi lebih kuat sekaligus mengosongkan pikirannya yang belakangan ini mulai bergolak tak keruan. Dan hal itu berhasil membungkam pikirannya untuk sesaat sehingga ia terbebas dari kekhawatiran apapun, termasuk soal permasalahan di desa klan api.

Tatapan perempuan itu tertuju pada sang rembulan yang bersua pandang dengannya dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Di keheningan malam ia berdiam diri dan merenungkan hal-hal yang telah dilaluinya selama ini.

Berapa juta detik yang telah berlalu sejak ia melarikan diri dari kerajaan Kouka? Ia telah berhenti menghitung sejak ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam pelarian yang tak berakhir. Baginya waktu yang telah usai bukanlah hal yang begitu penting.

Entah mengapa hatinya menolak berkooperasi dengan dirinya. Meski ia tidak mau dan tidak berniat memikirkannya, ia tetap mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, entah bagaimana caranya meski yang ia perhatikan selama ini hanyalah perihal musim dan cuaca, itupun demi kepentingan perjalanannya sendiri.

Valentine. Mengingat kata itu membuat perempuan itu mendesah pelan. Sejak pertama kali mendengar soal hari kasih sayang yang populer di kerajaan Barat nan jauh di sana, ia mulai menghayalkan probabilitas yang serupa dengan roman picisan antara dirinya dan lelaki itu, bajingan yang membuat jantungnya bak tersengsam saat berusaha mengingat namanya.

Ia pernah begitu mencintai lelaki itu hingga kehilangan akal sehatnya dan bersedia melakukan apapun meski kini ia tak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tuan putri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Perempuan berambut merah itu mendongak sedikit dan mendapati sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam. Pria itu juga bagian dari masa lalunya, sama seperti _dia_ yang presensinya pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Yang berbeda hanyalah fakta bahwa pria itu masih berada di sisinya hingga detik ini, sedangkan _dia_ tak lagi berada di sisinya.

Ia tak menjawab dan pria itu segera mendekat, kemudian memmutuskan duduk bersisian dengannya serta menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi lain batang pohon yang sama.

"Memikirkan Suwon, hm?"

Yona menelengkan kepala dan menatap pria itu. Entah sejak kapan jantungnya berdebar lebih kuat saat berada di dekat Hak yang sebelumnya tak pernah begitu menarik atensinya. Kini, di bawah sinar rembulan, fitur wajah lelaki itu tampak lebih jelas dan menawan. Seandainya ia tak menahan diri, maka ia sudah mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah lelaki itu.

"Tidak."

"Tuan Putri bukan pembohong yang baik," ujar Hak, lelaki berambut hitam itu, seraya memperlihatkan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Yona menggeleng dan entah kenapa mendadak suasana hatinya berfluktuasi. Ia tak berbohong sepenuhnya. Meski dulu Soowon merupakan subjek yang menjadi targetnya untuk ditarik atensinya di momen seperti ini, perasaannya tak lagi sama. Kini lelaki itu tak ubahnya masa lalu.

"Memang tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seringaian Hak memudar sesaat dan ia menyahut, "Aku hendak berlatih ketika menemukanmu di sini."

Yona hanya mengangguk. Ia butuh distraksi untuk mengatasi pikirannya yang semakin berkecamuk dipenuhi sosok yang tengah berbagi udara yang sama dengannya.

"Pas sekali. Ingin berlatih bersama?"

Hak terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap perempuan itu. Setiap menatap Yona, hatinya terasa sakit mengingat betapa biadabnya lelaki itu hingga membuat seorang perempuan sampai harus memegang busur panah dan kini pedang demi mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah membiarkan perempuan itu memegang senjata dan memilih menjadikan dirinya sebagai senjata sekaligus tameng. Namun ia tak sanggup menahan Yona yang begitu keras kepala dan akan tetap melawannya meskipun ia melarangnya mati-matian.

"Hmm … kali ini tidak gratis, lho."

Yona mendengkus jengkel. Sejak kapan lelaki menyebalkan satu ini menjadi begitu perhitungan? Namun ketika ia menatap bahu lelaki itu, ia teringat bahwa selama ini lelaki itu telah mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi pedang, tameng, dan baru-baru ini instruktur secara cuma-cuma. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah hampir kehilangan nyawa demi dirinya. Ia pikir, membalas budi sedikit bukanlah masalah besar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hak kembali menyeringai, "Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu malam ini?"

Wajah gadis itu merona, membayangkan hal-hal cabul di benaknya. Namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berseru, "Tidak!'

Hak tergugu sejenak dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu hingga keningnya sedikit berkerut sebelum berkata, "Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang soal budaya memberikan cokelat di hari Valentine, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau memberikannya padaku?"

Kini giliran Yona yang mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Hak menyukai manisan? Setahunya lelaki itu bukanlah penggila makanan manis. Saat kecil, lelaki itu hanya memakan secukupnya dan menghindar jika sudah berlebih, dan menginjak masa remaja lelaki itu benar-benar menghindarinya. Mengapa lelaki itu malah memintanya membuat cokelat?

Lagipula bukankah lelaki itu juga tahu jika tanah di wilayah klan api cenderung tandus hingga sulit ditanami apapun? Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan cokelat di tempat seperti ini?

"Kau lupa kalau tanah di wilayah klan api cenderung tandus? Di mana aku bisa menemukan cokelat di tempat seperti ini? Lagipula sepertinya hari akan berganti sebentar lagi," jelas Yona panjang lebar.

Hak menyahut, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau harus memberikannya sekarang."

Kerutan di wajah Yona kembali muncul dan ia balas bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Tahun depan, atau mungkin beberapa tahun lagi. Pokoknya aku tidak akan mati dengan tenang kalau belum menerima cokelat dari Tuan Putri."

Hak mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman. Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar berharap gadis berambut merah itu akan memberikan cokelat padanya. Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa hati gadis itu bukan miliknya. Karena itulah ia sempat berikrar akan menjadi pengawal jika Suwon menjadi raja karena itulah satu-satunya kesempatan di mana ia bisa memastikan keselamatan sekaligus kebahagiaan gadis yang dicintainya. Ia hanya terlalu naif untuk menyadari bahwa hati sang gadis pada akhirnya mulai beralih.

Yona menatap Hak. Mendadak ia merasa ngeri ketika mendengar soal kematian dari mulut lelaki itu. Ia tak cukup berani hanya untuk membayangkannya, apalagi menghadapinya. Meski saat ini para ksatria naga di sisinya, tak satupun dari mereka bisa menggantikan posisi sang Monster Petir.

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum menerima cokelat dariku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungimu sehingga kau tak mati dengan cepat."

Hak tertawa mendengar ucapan Yona. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan sosok putri manja yang tak tahu apapun soal kehidupan di luar istana seolah tak pernah ada. Gadis itu telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang lebih tangguh dan kini berniat melindunginya.

"Suatu kehormatan jika diriku bisa dilindungi Tuan Putri. Namun aku telah berjanji pada raja terdahulu untuk melindungimu hingga akhir hayatku."

Di bawah cahaya rembulan, wajah Yona yang sedikit tersipu terlihat begitu jelas di mata Hak. Rasanya ia ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu serta menghapus semua keraguan di benak perempuan itu.

Namun Hak segera bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya seraya berkata, "Ayo, Tuan Putri."

Yona menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya dan bangkit berdiri. Tangannya sendiri mengenggam gagang pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya yang ramping serta menatap lelaki bertubuh jangkung di hadapannya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi meski jantungnya masih berdebar karena berada begitu dekat dengan Hak.

Valentine akan usai sebentar lagi dan ia hendak menghabiskannya dengan latihan berpedang bersama lelaki yang kini mulai mengisi lubuk hatinya, jauh dari kesan romantis yang biasa menjadi harapan para gadis.

Ketika musim silih berganti dan Valentine tiba lagi tahun depan, ia ingin melaluinya dengan cara yang berbeda jika memungkinkan. Meski menghabiskan momen romantis bersama Hak tampaknya agak sulit terlaksana, setidaknya ia ingin menepati janji yang dibuatnya.

**\- The End -**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

* * *

Yo.

Kali ini ingin mempromosikan grup berisi para author maupun pembaca di ffn, yakni Fanfiction Indonesia.

Di grup ini kalian bisa mengenal sesama author sekaligus belajar soal kepenulisan dan mengikuti event juga. Tertarik buat bergabung? PM ke founder Fanfiction Indonesia Group aja.


End file.
